Glowing Embers
by PhoenixLoveStory
Summary: Kat Mellark is not your typical girl. The daughter of two victors, and the odds were definitely not in her favor. Not your typical 'daughter in the games' story. I can promise many twists and lots of surprises. Follow Kat as she finds her own fire.
1. Chapter 1

**Glowing Embers**

* * *

"Who can tell me the type of berries commonly used to kill tributes in the arena?" asked the teacher. I knew the answer, but I didn't raise my hand. We study the Hunger Games every year, always around the time the Reaping would be. Every year the questions got more in depth, and every year I would ace the test, due to the fact my mother, father, and grandfather-for-all-intensive-purposes were victors.

"Hint: They played a huge role in the 74th Hunger Games, perhaps the most famous Games, and the year District 12 had not only one, but _two_ victors," asked the teacher. ", maybe Kat should answer, doesn't she know this?" Graydee said, in a very insulting voice. Graydee, at one time almost best friend, and biggest bee with an itch I have ever met. – I never call her that during class, it just feels weird because I've known her since I was born – looks to me. In fact, the whole class looks at me.

"Hey, Mute-alina, do you know the answer? I mean, this _is_ your parents we're talking about," Graydee sneered. "Yes, idiot, I know. It's called Nightlock. Not to be confused with the pills used during the rebellion in case of capture, they could be consumed and would kill you in a matter of seconds. Have you ever tried Nightlock, Graydee? You should really try it sometime," I said, coolly. Graydee huffed. Effie – Ms. Trinket looked at us warningly. "Now girls, calm down." She continued pacing the room.

"Let's continue learning about the tributes from that year. Who can tell me the names of the District 11 tributes?" Effie asked. Everyone looked at me, and I looked at Effie as though I didn't notice. Graydee cleared her throat and looked at me, and I snapped. "Can you mind your own damn business?" I snapped, turning to look at her. "Ex_cuse_ me?" she asked snottily. "You're excused," I huffed. She looked at me angrily. "At least my parents aren't psychopaths," she said, and I lunged at her. Effie hobbled over to us in her heels and pulled me off of her. "Miss. Mellark, could you please step out into the hallway?" Effie said. "Sure, Effie, since you asked _ever_ so nicely," I replied, making fun of her old Capitol accent, and a famous line of hers. She came dangerously close to glaring at me. "Now, Kat," she ordered.

I waited in the hallway for a few minutes until she finally came out. "Kat, I know you hate this time of the year, but people are always going to be like that. You are the daughter of two very famous and controversial people. I understand how stressed you are, but you're going to have to control that temper of yours, my sweet," she said, the normal Effie seeping through her teacher-Effie. "I get it, but why can't Graydee just keep her damn mouth shut?" I asked frustrated. Instead of lecturing me on my use of adverbs, she gave me a real answer, "She's jealous. You're pretty, well known, and loved. She's jealous of you." I rolled my eyes. "Look, Kat, school's almost over for today. If anyone asks, I suspended you. Now go home," she commands. "Yes ma'am," I playfully salute her and walk towards my locker. I grab my bag and my jacket and head out the door and towards Victor's Village.

My mother was less than surprised to see me home two and a half hours early. "What did you do now?" she automatically groans. I laugh a little to stall. She gives me the mom glare. I sighed and told her what happened. "Come on, Kat. You've got to deal with her," she says. "I did deal with her," I reply in my favorite smart-aleck tone. "I mean, in a way that won't get you in trouble!" she clarifies. I sigh and agree to try to not get sent home early for the rest of the semester.

I go upstairs to work on some homework, but come across a question about Game history that I don't know. It's about a pretty old Game and decide to see if Haymitch can help me. I grab my binder and take the stairs two at a time. "Hey, before you run off, we need to talk," my mom calls.

I make my way into the living room and sit next to her. She seems to have a headache and is rubbing her temples desperately. "Communications in 2 aren't working out well. Abbi needs me to go check it out," Mom informs me. Abbi – or more commonly known as President Thane – frequently calls on my mom to check in on things in other districts. My mother usually doesn't complain, but I know that she doesn't particularly like going to District 2. She had a run in with a bullet – well the bullet ran into her – there during the rebellion and she has a motto that if she can remember the particular wound she got in a place, then she doesn't go there. "There's more," she begins again. I nod to let her know I'm listening.

"They want Gale to come with me, since he knows the area. Your father and I said that Alex could stay here while we're gone, and I wanted to tell you that there will be no funny business while Gale and I are gone," she says.

Alexander Hawthorne has been my best friend and partner in crime since him and his father – my mother's best friend – moved back here from District 2 when I was six. Alex and I liked to go hunting together every chance that we got, and were notorious for, well, getting into trouble.

I sighed. "I promise, we won't do anything stupid while you guys are gone," I agree.

After getting the answers from Haymitch and having Effie check it – easy because she lives with Haymitch – I head home. Its only six o'clock and it was still bright. I throw my school work onto my desk and grab my old leather boots and a light leather jacket and yell to Mom that I'm going out. She just laughs and shakes her head.

I run up the steps to the Hawthorne house and Gale is standing in the doorway before I even knock. "Not here. He's way ahead of you. He left about an hour ago," he chuckled. I roll my eyes, "Did he say what area he was going to be in?" Gale nodded, "He said he'd be on the north side of the lake. I think he wanted to fish." I thanked him then ran to the direction of the fence. It wasn't electrified or anything, but it was kept in place to keep District 12 in. It was no longer outright illegal to hunt, but it was discouraged and you could be given a ticket for hunting certain animals during certain times of the year. Most people didn't hunt – there was almost always plenty of food to go around nowadays – but once my mother taught me to use a bow, I was hooked. It was therapeutic to me, like the way kneading dough was to my father. I liked to bake, but in terms of letting go, hunting was much better.

I kept running until I got to the big oak by the lake. Alex and I had a series of meeting places, and when one of us would arrive before the other we would wait by one of the designated areas, but I didn't see him anywhere. I walked over to the hollow part of the oak and grabbed the bow that was hidden in there. I pulled it out and held it up to the light. It was old and wooden, but in near perfect shape. The string was taut and the handle was curved just right. My grandfather carved it for him and my mother, and when I learned to hunt my mother drew me a map of where all the hidden bows were and I soon memorized it.

I turned to look for something to target, but instead heard the faint sound of a branch cracking directly above me. I jumped back and pointed my arrow up. "White flag, white flag! It's just me," Alex yells. I relax my stance and Alex shimmies down the tree. "Hey Kat, so you finally decided to grace me with you presence, I see," he jokes. I roll my eyes. "It _is_ quite the honor for you isn't it?" I say in fake conceit. "I thought you would be out here a while ago, considering how you tried to kill Graydee," he says. "I didn't try to kill her!" I demand. He just shrugs. "You were there!" I accuse. "Hey, those were Graydee's words, not mine," he defends, holding his hands up in a defensive way. I roll my eyes and turn to head towards the lake.

As we're waiting to catch sight of a fish, we talk. "You better be nice. You never know what I might do while you're sleeping," I warn. "Oh so, you're mom told you?" I nod. "You know why they're really going, right?" he asks. "To find out what's going on and see why communications are down…" I trail off at his mischievous grin. "I heard a friend of my dad's from 2 talking to him. He says that something's up with the government over there. There are rumors that they're working with the Snow Project," he whispers it like a scary story. I snort. "Yeah, right, whatever you say," I brush it off.

The Snow Project is really just what's left of the Capitol people, aka Snow People or Capitolists. They've been trying to take back Panem for years now, but really there are no more than a thousand people on their side. "Rumor says that they have spies in the Peacekeeper training facilities. That they're convincing many of the Peacekeepers to join their side," he says. Now, that might actually be a scary thought. Peacekeepers are well trained and very strong. With enough on their side, the Capitolists might actually be able to hold their own.

I pushed these thoughts away and tried to focus on fishing.

The next week was both horrible and wonderful. Alex and I did our best to stay out of trouble, and almost succeeded. I helped out in the bakery a lot that week and Alex stayed with me, ensuing in many flour fights. When my mom finally returned, she was very quiet about her trip. Alex admitted that his father didn't say much about it either.

The day after my mother returned, we got the news. The anchor of the Capitol News Network (CNN) came on and made the announcement that President Thane resided and Alfred Thorn was elected in during an emergency election. My mother and father didn't know much about Thorn, but it seemed that they didn't particularly like him.

Life went on and one week later we were released from school at the normal time, with no homework and the reminder to tune into the new President's speech tonight. After dinner, we sat down in the living room, along with the Hawthornes, Grams, Haymitch, and Effie. The president rattled on and on about not forgetting where we came from and holding on to tradition. "In accordance with what I have just said, I think it is important that we not forget a tradition that was quite a large part of a country for a very long time," he began. I heard my father mutter, "He wouldn't…" and I could have sworn that I heard a few profanities uttered under my mother's breath. All the signs were there, and yet I didn't know what was going on until many minutes after. "The annual Hunger Games will be reinstated. The reaping for the 76th Hunger Games will commence on the original date! Happy Hunger Games!" The TV abruptly went black and all hell broke loose.

* * *

**My chapters aren't usually this long, but I got caught up in it. I hope it makes sense. Let me explain a few things. First off, I promise I'm not crazy (well, sometimes I wonder) but I'm very much a character writer. The characters kind of just speak to me and I rush to type it all down.**

**SECOND AND IMPORTANTLY: This is slightly AU. It doesn't matter much, but really only sixteen years have passed since the events of Mockingjay. Instead of 15 years, they got started right away. Kat does not have a brother and Katniss and Peeta are 36 and Haymitch is around 55-ish. So Effie is like, in her forties. Anyway, if you have any questions just let me know! Reviews are very much loved! 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Glowing Embers**

* * *

The next three days were blurry. I went into the woods every morning, pretty much just skipping school. The only thing that the kids would talk about was the upcoming reaping, and every time I walked into the room they would all get silent and stare at me. I felt that they knew something I didn't, and I absolutely despise that feeling.

Every day after my lengthy period in the woods – alone – I stopped by Greasy Sae's and gave her almost all of that day's game. In return, she let me sit in a back table in her small café and she fed me unlimited cookies and coffee.

Usually when I returned home the house would be silent, but on the third day – the day before the reaping – I came home to my mother in a rage. "Peeta! They're not just going to let us off the hook! They don't forget things like that. We can't just sit and watch them take-"she screams. She stops abruptly when she realizes my father is no longer trying to calm her down, she turns and realizes I'm home. "Hey, honey," she says in a forced calm voice. "Why don't you go up to my room, and find a dress to wear tomorrow?" I nod and head towards the stairs, even quieter than usual.

After I pick a suitable dress from my mother's closet, I go back downstairs. The door to the kitchen is closed, but I can hear quiet voices on the other side. It's not like my parents to keep things from me, so my curiosity spikes. I tip toe to the door and press my ear against the wood. I can just make out what they're saying.

"Katniss, what would be the point? We haven't done anything to them," says my father.

"We did, a long time ago, and you know – just like they know – that I'm not going to sit back and let this happen!" my mother whisper-yells.

"There's nothing we can do! They will _kill_ you, before you can even plot," he counters.

"They won't hurt her," she says in the most threatening voice I've ever heard her use.

"Katniss-"my father begins but is cut off by my mother. "Don't start that! They've been reaped before, and I don't think it was a coincidence. No, there are no coincidences with them," she says before I hear a door slam. She must have stormed out the back door. I scrambled up to my room as fast as I could, hoping that I wouldn't get caught.

I was overwhelmed with tiredness, but I couldn't sleep that night. What were they talking about? I think some part of me knew the answer, but I was either too tired or too hopeful to realize the truth.

The next day was horribly long. We got up later than usual, but it was okay because no one worked today. In fact, the whole district had Reaping Day off. I awoke to the smell of cheese buns and bacon. Before I could eat, though, my mother had me get ready. I dressed in her peach colored dress, created by Cinna – an important friend of my mother's who she lost during the years leading up to the rebellion. It was simple, yet flattering. It was tight in the bodice, but flowed at the hip and leg area. It came to just above my knees.

My mother twisted and braided my long brown hair into a beautiful crown on top of my head. I wore little makeup, just mascara and eyeliner around my bright blue eyes. They didn't glow as they usually did, though. In fact, I just kind of looked dead. I bleakly wondered if my mom's stress had finally worn off on me.

We ate our breakfast in silence, something that is almost never found in the Mellark home. After breakfast we waited for Haymitch, and once he arrived we walked to the Justice Building together. Effie had been recruited to, once again, be the Tributes' escort, even though she despised it. After she left the capitol, she began to think like a district girl, and hated the Games almost as much as my mother. I knew she wasn't happy about be the messenger, the woman who reads off the names of the children sent to the slaughter. It must be even worse, I thought, because she knew most of the kids in District 12.

Effie looked different – actually _different_ is an understatement. Her naturally dirty blonde hair was nowhere to be seen; instead she wore a ridiculous blue wig. Her wide blue eyes where ringed with orange eye liner. She looked absolutely stupid.

Once we got to where the tables were set up, my mother, father, and Haymitch had to go up on the stage. Before my mother went with them, she pulled me to the side. "You know where all the bows are hidden in the woods, right?" she asked quietly. I nodded. "And you know where your grandfather's cabin is?" I nodded again, confused. "If they call your name, I want you to run. Run as fast as you can, get a bow, and go to the cabin. When you're sure there's no one after you, head to District 13 and-"she goes on, almost hysterically, until I cut her off. "Mom, they're not going to call me. My name is only in there once, they're not going to go by age until next year, and I haven't signed up for tesserae. It's okay," I say in the most comforting voice I can muster. "It's happened before, baby, just promise me? I know I'm paranoid, but I just need to know that you know what to do," she pleads. "Of course," I say, wrapping my pinkie around hers like I was five again. She hugged me tight before going to meet Dad and Haymitch on the stage.

After I got my blood taken, I went over to the fifteens. I stepped in where I found an opening. I realized that I knew most of the people around me, and I began to desperately hope that no one I knew would be picked.

Ten minutes, a short video 'all the way from the Capitol!' and a speech later, Effie announced that she would be picking names now. She seemed unwilling to do it, but lied through her teeth in that thick Capitol accent. The whole District knew she was lying, but it seemed to fool the Capitol's guards.

"Girls first!" she trilled as she wobbled over to the bowl on the right. I began to silently pray that it wasn't anyone I knew, and especially not one of the sweet girls I babysat. I began to go over every girl I knew between the ages of 12 to 18 and hoped that it wasn't them. No one deserved this fate, not even Graydee. Effie pulled a single slip out of the bowl.

I watched it flutter to the ground.

I saw as the tears welled up in her eyes.

I heard the Peacekeeper say, "Ms. Trinket, please read the name."

I heard the gasp as she read it.

I didn't recognize the name she called. I didn't even blink until the girls around me parted, making a way towards the stage.

Only then did it ring in my ears. "Katalina Mellark!"

"Run! Run, Kat!" Mom yelled from the stage. I turned to run, but was surrounded by Peacekeepers. "Kat! Kat, no! Run!" my mother screamed. The Peacekeepers grabbed her and tried to make her calm down. My father's face was filled with murderous rage, and debilitating pain. Haymitch's face resembled what I thought mine looked like when Effie read my name. He seemed to be oblivious to the world, even though I knew he wasn't drunk.

I had only a moment to look at all of them before one of the Peacekeepers grabbed me. I kicked his arm away and took off. I made it to the edge of the square before I realized I was surrounded. "Miss. Mellark, please make your way to the Tribute stage," one of them said in a monotone voice. I knew I had no chance. I raised my hands in defeat and walked towards the stage. The Peacekeepers surrounded me and I heard Alex shriek, "Leave her! Kat! Kat!" I turned and tried to give him a small smile, but I knew it was unrecognizable. He stopped screaming, at least.

Effie met me at the top of the stairs, with the sorrowful look in her eyes the only sign that she wasn't truly excited. "Congratulations, congratulations! Now you just stand here while I pick our other tribute!" she trilled walking over to the bowl on the opposite side of the stage. She read off the name Castor Larkspur. Luckily, I did not know him. He was about my height at 5'6 and he was probably close to my age. He had dark brown Seam hair and grey eyes to match. He wasn't upset at all; he just walked up to the stage and shook Effie's hand then mine.

At the end of the ceremony, Castor was the first one off. I lingered a moment longer before the Peacekeepers forced me into the building. Just before I walked away I saw Graydee cry, as she lifted her left hand to her lips and kissing her three middle fingers and lifting them towards me. I saw that Alex did the same gesture, and then I noticed the entire district was doing it. I saw my tear stained face as I waved goodbye to my home, convinced that this was the end.

* * *

**Eh, not so sure if I like how it turned out. I had this all played out in my head, but once I began to write it the story kind of did its own thing. What do you guys think?**

**A huge thank you to everyone who added this to their alerts or favorites list. Now, I don't want to be one of those review blackmailers, so I'll keep posting. Just know that reviews sometimes make the chapters come faster, and that I will love you forever if you review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to just thank all the people who reviewed! The first chapter I got nothing, then *bam!* second chapter and I got four in one night. Anyway, here you go.**

Glowing Embers

As soon as I was ushered – more like shoved – into the waiting chamber I let out a choked cry. I couldn't think of anyone who would come to visit, almost everyone I cared about was coming with me. That's why I jumped when the door flew open and Alex ran in. He threw his arms around me so tight that I found it hard to breathe. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt his steady hand rubbing my back. "It's okay Kat, you're going to win. We all know it. You're the daughter of the girl on fire, and you've got mad skills, I don't know why you're so afraid," he said, attempting to lighten the mood like he always does. And I knew he was right, I probably did have a good chance, but there was one thought pounding in my head.

"It's not fair," I say, my voice a barely audible whisper. Alex hears, as he always does, and says," I know, but you're coming home. It'll be okay." I shake my head. "No, I mean it's unfair for the other tributes. So many people are still starving, so many still suffer, even after the rebellion. So many people desperately need food, and money, when I've lived the life of a Victor. I've always had enough to eat, and people who taught me to take care of myself. I – Alex, I don't think it would be right if I won," I confessed. "What?" he asked incredulously.

Even after the rebellion was over, districts had trouble rebuilding. Even in places like District 1 there were people who were very malnourished. Due to my mother's hunting capabilities and the fact that my father is the baker, I've always had enough to eat and more. Even though the games are over, my parents are well known and I've never gone hungry, never had a birthday without presents. In other districts, there were children who needed this – children my age and younger who were on death's door.

"Kat, they're trying to _kill _you. Are you saying you're not going to fight?" he questioned. At first I wanted to say no, but some part of me – the part I named after my mother – didn't want to die without a fight, but the other part just said it wasn't right so I decided on vagueness. "No, when the time comes, I'll probably kill just like everyone else, it just doesn't feel right," I said. He nodded his head. I could tell he didn't like the way I was thinking, but he's learned from past experiences that sometimes he just can't change my mind.

Alex dropped the subject and instead tried to take my mind off of what was about to happen. At 1:45 – fifteen minutes before time was up – he stood. "Ther- There's something I need to tell you, before you go," he said nervously. Alex was never nervous so this spiked my attention. "Hm?" I replied nonchalantly, trying desperately to keep my curiosity at bay.

"Look, you need to win. If your mom hadn't of won, where would we be now? I know you're scared or nervous, or just too damn good of a person, but you need to go out there and win. I don't care how you do it, just as long as you come home," he says angrily. Before I can reply he starts again, in a much quieter voice.

"I don't think that anyone is just going to let the Games come back. I honestly don't, and I don't want you to die for nothing. So hang on as long as you can. You never know, Panem is a fickle country. I don't think you are a fire that can be contained," he said, looking into my eyes. He had never said anything like this to me. He was my best friend, my confidant, but this – this felt different. The clock read 1:55. He pulled me into his arms and whispered, "I'm betting on you. Just come home." Then he walked right out the door.

I sat on the velvet couch thinking of what Alex said for about ten minutes. I kept waiting for them to come get me, but they never did. The door opened again and I expected it to be Peacekeepers, but I was surprised again. Greasy Sae, Delly Cartwright, and Gale. I didn't really expect that.

Sae sat on the couch next to me and handed me a bag. "I bring gifts," she said with a toothy smile. I opened it up to find fresh cookies. I told her thank you. I sat them next to me, knowing I wouldn't be able to keep anything down for a while. Delly hugged me and sat on the other side. Delly was a family friend, and I often referred to her as an aunt. "And I bring a message," says Gale cryptically. I quirk one of my eyebrows and he takes that as a sign to go on.

He lowers his voice, and I realize that there's a good chance that this room is bugged. "No one is happy the games are back, and if we don't stop it soon it's very likely that there will be another rebellion." That's worrying news for a country that has just started to move on.

Gale continues, "Everyone will be watching you, talking about you, comparing you just because of who you are. Give them a good show, Kat. A lot of people are counting on you," he says, and walks away, just like his son. Sae hugs me goodbye and wishes me luck and Delly cries and gives me a quick peck on the cheek before following Sae.

I'm still reeling from all of the big talks I've had today when the Peacekeepers really do come in to get me. There are four of them and they surround me like I'm in a box. We meet up with Castor when we get outside and we slide into the car.

We soon pull up at the train station, where tons of cameras are waiting. "Miss. Mellark! Over here! Miss. Mellark!" They yell, but I do my best to ignore them. Soon, too soon, we are the train and I'm saying goodbye.

**So… tired…. I didn't really feel like writing, and I know it's not the best, but I just had to update. I don't like having huge gaps in update times.**

**So I got four last time, can we try to make it ten reviews? That's only six more, come on, please?**

**Oh and I got a Facebook page! You should go like it ^. ^ The link is on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Glowing Embers

I hear Effie's squeal before I see her. "Oh my, Kat I am so sorry!" she cries, flinging herself at me. "It's okay," I managed to answer.

"No, it's not. I was going to grab the one next to it, but I changed my mind at the last second. I-"she says flustered.

"They probably all had my name. It doesn't matter," I counter angrily. Her eyes become worried for a moment, and I begin to realize my mistake. The train is definitely bugged. "Now, now," she counters in her Capitol voice, "Your name was only there four times, you know that." She looks at me expectantly. "Yeah I know," I groan.

Just as I was about to say something else, my parents walk in. My mother's signature braid is messed up, and her eyes were red and puffy. Dad's eyes were red and puffy, too, but he seemed determined. Mom just looked deflated. "Hey, Mom," I say gently, as if it were her about to die, not me. "Oh, baby. I knew this was going to happen. I – I didn't want kids for this reason. I – I thought you would be safe forever. I'm so sorry," she says, on the verge of tears.

I'm taken aback by this new Katniss Everdeen-Mellark. Mom was never one to cry, except in her sleep, only on particularly bad nights. Seeing my mother so shaken worried me. I walked over to her, and embraced her. She did the same.

"I'll get you out of there. I won't let you die," she vowed. "It's okay," I whisper. She hugs me tighter for a few moments, and then Dad clears his throat.

"Okay, where's Castor? We'll be at the Capitol by early tomorrow morning. We need to get started on a plan, do _something_," he said. Just as he finished talking, Castor entered.

He wore a scowl on his face, and seemed permanently angry. "Listen up; I'm doing this my way. I don't need some weak baker boy's help or advice from some bird on fire, I won't be requiring your 'mentoring' so just come get me when it's time to eat," and he stalked off.

My dad seemed a little taken aback, but it seemed my mother was now on top of her game. "Well, usually I'd be a little concerned, but I think this means we have one less problem to worry about," she said, ushering me to one of the seats.

I sat on one side, and her and dad sad across from me. "Okay, here's what we know. The basic rules are the same, there are only a few minor changes," she begins. "For one, all previous victors may accompany the tributes to the Capitol, which would explain why Haymitch is in the bar car getting drunk out of his mind," she continues. I'm a little surprised, because – while Haymitch still loves his liquor – he usually tries to stay fairly sober around me.

"Next, the training is a bit different. There are now small training quarters in the Tribute's apartment that can be used for mentors to help the training process. You still have three days to train, in the training quarters, as well as the main center. The private session is a bit different though. The session will be in an arena, not exactly like the actual one, but a simulation nonetheless. You will have to use what you can in the mini-arena to show off your talents. There should be weapons there, but they haven't told us much about the sessions. We do know that you have a time limit of thirty minutes to impress the Gamemakers, and that private sessions can be broadcasted during your interview, as in, they're not super secret anymore."

Mom stops there and looks at me. "Well, that's different than what we've been learning…" I say.

"I know, but it really is a good thing that we have training rooms in our quarters, that will come in really handy. Go wash up, dinner will be in about an hour. One of us will come for you," Mom says, ushering me towards the hall. Effie meets me by the door and leads me to my room. She gives me a small smile before turning to go to her own room.

I quickly shower and change into some clothes I find in the drawer, a simple red shirt and denim pants and flat shoes. I comb out my hair and let the Capitol's machine dry it for me. I consider doing it in my usual braid, but decide to leave it down considering it may be my last chance to let it free. My hair is long – to my elbows – and thick. It's one of my favorite traits, but it tends to get in the way during a real fight. I take the brush with me into the main room of my compartment and brush my hair while channel surfing. I end up on a news station where all they're talking about are the Games, of course.

I finally can't take it anymore and turn the TV off and sit in the blissful silence until I hear Haymitch at my door, "Sweetheart! Dinner time, come on." I groan and open the door. Haymitch is obviously really drunk. His tie is undone and hanging loosely from his wrinkled, half unbuttoned shirt. His blonde hair is tangled and he reeks of liquor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You came, which means you help. Go comb your hair," I say as I walk by him.

"Damn, you're more like her every day, you know that? What's next, stabbing tables?" he slurs. "Go clean up, before I tell Mom just how drunk you are," I order as I walk past him and towards the main dining car.

I walk in just as the food is being served and slip into the seat between Effie and Mom. Directly in front of me is Dad and Castor is sitting in front of Effie, leaving the seat in front of my mom the only place for Haymitch. I almost feel sorry for him for a second, because she's sure to smell the liquor from there. She knew he was getting drunk, but seeing it is a whole other thing. I take a little of everything and shovel it down. I was always well fed, but you just can't beat Capitol food. Haymitch arrives halfway through dinner, and is chewed out by Mom just as I thought he would. Castor stays silent through dinner, and goes to his room as soon as he's done. After we're all done we go to the main television room and watch the recap of the Reapings. I try to pay attention, but I miss a few things here and there.

A brutish boy from District One names Koro and a beautiful but equally terrifying girl named Eden.

Another brutish boy from District Two named Aden and a tall, beautiful girl named Sarafina.

Two unimpressive, terrified kids from Three. A thirteen year old boy name Corin, and a twelve year old girl name Naomi.

Both tributes from Four looks strong and seem to be people to look out for, but I don't catch their names.

District Five passes quickly, with another two terrified looking kids.

The girl from District Six seems to be someone to look out for, but the boy doesn't seem to be a threat.

The boy from Seven seems to be someone to look out for, but not the girl.

The Reapings pass faster than I thought and we're finally at Eleven.

When they call the girl's name, my mother blinks a few times, and then pauses the screen. "Peeta, does she resemble Rue, or am I crazy?" she asks. Haymitch mutters under his breath about how she's crazy anyway and she smacks him on the head. Dad looks over the screen and agrees.

I mentally recall the tribute named Rue. She was my mom's ally in her first games and she seemed to be a generally sweet girl. "Could they be related?" I ask. "They could be," my mom answers and presses play.

The girl's name is Rain and she seems to be my age or a little older. She's shorter than me by an inch or two and skinnier. The boy is small and not threatening at all.

Twelve is up and I hear my name called and see myself as I walk up to the stage. I was truly terrified, but I looked almost at peace. Brave, even. Pfft, if only they knew…

District Thirteen is up last. They don't have many children, but were forced to participate. Both tributes seemed to be someone to look out for. They were both very muscular, but thin and they looked fast. The girl's name was Arya and the boy's name was Chrono. I automatically added them to my list of people to look out for.

Out of twenty-six people, eleven were on my 'look-out' list – I did _not _trust Castor, and one was on my 'possible ally' list. Overall, the odds weren't that bad, but since when have the odds been reliable?

* * *

The next morning Effie is banging on my door. I groan and yell at her to go away, but it comes out unrecognizably. She bursts in and rips the covers away. She tells me to get up again, and when I don't get up she literally drags me out of the bed.

"Did you do this to all the tributes? I see why no one won…" I mutter. Effie hears me and shoots back, "Only the ones I love!" before slamming the door.

I take another shower to wake myself then dress in my clothes from yesterday. I dig out my necklace from underneath the pile of my reaping clothes. It was originally a pin, but was damaged from so much use. The back was lost and the pin part was mangled so my mother had the little Mockingjay converted to a necklace. She gave it to me for my thirteenth birthday, and I only took it off to shower and sometimes when I slept. The Mockingjay hung from a black string around my neck, and my hair was braided into my favorite braid (the same one as my mother's but on the left side) and I deemed myself suitable.

I eat breakfast in silence as my parent's converse with Effie about the schedule for today. I'm done with breakfast and trying to think of something to do as we come out of the tunnel. The screams are audible from inside the train as we enter the Capitol.

"I thought people got a little more normal after the rebellion?" I ask to no one in particular.

"I thought so too…" answers my dad. We're both standing up on the cushions of the train benches, looking out the window as the crowd grows larger every block into the city. We look at each other with some odd kind of childish delight. I don't know why I was so happy, I mean these people are going to be entertained with my death and betting on how long I'll live, but it all just seemed so different than what I was used to.

The train pulls into the station and I'm bombarded as soon as I step onto the platform. "Miss. Mellark! How does it feel to be a second generation tribute?" Microphones are being shoved in my face left and right and I'm just trying to make my way through the crowd. I try to look as friendly as possible, but eventually start pushing people out of my way.

We eventually get out of the main craziness and arrive at the doors of the Remake Center and the familiar faces of my mother's prep team greet me.

"Kat, it's so good to see you!" Venia says as she envelopes me in a hug.

"You, too," I smile and proceed to greet Octavia and Flavius.

"Oh, Katniss, you're just going to love her stylist. I think you'll find her quite wonderful," I hear Venia gush. "Wait, you guys are my prep team?" I almost squeak. "Of course! We've been appointed the District Twelve female for a while," Octavia says in a matter of fact voice. I look over and realize Castor has already been whisked away, and before I realize it, I am too.

Venia sets out to remove any blemishes, Octavia works on removing all traces of hair off my body except for what's on my head, and Flavius starts working on my face. After about an hour they deem me presentable. I'm left to wait for my stylist alone. I look up when the door opens, but I'm shocked to see my mom walking in.

"Since when are you into fashion? I mean, actually into fashion?" I ask. "I'm not," she laughs. "They said they had a surprise for me and told me to come in here," she says. I just reply with "oh" and we wait in silence. Finally the door opens.

A young woman steps in, probably in her late twenties. She is by far one of the most normal looking people I've seen so far. Her ears are pierced three times, with different colored stars in each hole, and she wears gold eyeliner around her bright brown eyes.

"Hello, I'm Cecelia. I'm here to help," she says, stepping closer. "You must be Kat; it's nice to meet you. I want to help you in any way I can. I think you'll like what I have planned, but you're welcome to comment on anything," she says to me. I nod and thank her before she turns to my mom.

"And you must be the infamous Katniss Everdeen. My father used to talk about you all the time," she says.

"Your father?" my mother replies, confused.

"Yes, he was your stylist back in the games. He used to always talk about you," she replies.

"Your father was Cinna?" my mother questions, completely taken aback.

"Wait, wait. Cinna, as in, the great, pretty-much-uncle Cinna?" I ask my mom.

She just nods. My mother and Cecelia talk for a while longer. Cecelia was twelve when Cinna died, she was twenty-eight now. She dreamed of following in her father's footsteps as a stylist and was thrilled to work with the daughter of her father's favorite – and only – tribute. My mother eventually left and Cecelia got to work on me.

"Okay, for the Tribute Parade the Tributes are dressed around their district. Your mother's costume was quite literally a body suit on fire. We want to do something to show the crows that you are equally fierce, but also that you are not the same as you're mother. We want to show them you are strong, but not a carbon copy. So I came up with this," she says, pulling out a black clothing bag.

She unzips is and pulls out the dress and I gasp. It's a beautiful dress, covered in diamonds. On the back is a Mockingjay created with orange jewels. The dress did not cover my arms, instead the sleeves met my shoulders, and the v-neck fit me perfectly, beginning right at my collar bone and stopping just above my cleavage. The dress fit me tight around the torso, but flowed at my waist line and stopped just above my knees. "Oh, it's beautiful," I gasp. The jewels sparkle in the dim light.

"Are those real?" I ask, gesturing to the diamond-looking jewels. She nods. "I know that District Twelve mines coal, but diamonds are also products that are mined and officially District Twelve is listed as just 'Mining'. I'm glad you like it, but we're not done yet," she says. I look at her questioningly. "What would a parade be without a little fire?" She smiles brightly. I'm almost certain she's loony in the head.

* * *

**Okay, so I was saddened by the lack of reviews. I've gotten a TON of hits, and five reviews. A whole bunch of people have added me to story alert of favorites, but a review means so much to me. Thank you to my one reviewer this week: Antwan2495. Thanks to everyone who read and added to alerts/faves. I'm not writing this for reviews, but I just like to know if I'm doing okay. Most of these chapters are written at 3:30 in the morning, where my creativity is at its peak, but my brain isn't. I like to know if I make sense, if you guys like it, and how I could make it better. Even if your review only says "Update soon" or "good", it really means a lot to me.**

**Okay, I'll stop ranting. Anyway, who thinks I should make a trailer for this? :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review, pretty please?**

**PS: Woot woot for longest chapter yet!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Glowing Embers

Cecelia _was_ crazy. She braided my hair, and weaved it around, and pretty much worked magic until it was in an elegant bun. The bun seemed to have a bunch of smaller braids looping through it, and I knew that I would never figure out how to do it. She let a few shorter strands of my hair stay down around my face and she parted them so that my face was perfectly framed. For shoes she had me wear diamond covered flats, with orange accents on them. I silently thanked her, seeing as heels and I don't really get along.

When she was done she checked her watch and ushered me towards the door. "Just follow me. It's almost time to get on your chariot, but first when need to go find your district partner. Speaking of which, I hear you don't get along?" she questions, with a quirked eyebrow.

"Where did you hear that?" I laugh. "He pretty much insulted my parents and said he didn't need their help. He hasn't said a word to me the entire time. I get the feeling he wants to do this his way, and my parents want to do it theirs. They can't help someone who thinks they know everything," I explain. Cecelia nods.

It's true. Castor hasn't said a word to me since we got on the train. The only time I heard him speak was when he was telling my parents off. I knew something was up here, but I couldn't put my finger on what.

Soon we were at the area where the chariots waited. Next to the District Twelve chariot stood Mom, Dad, Haymitch, Castor, and Castor's stylist. Castor had on a suit made of diamonds and on the back was a big '12' made in orange jewels. "Lidia wanted you to match perfectly, but I still think your outfit is much better," Cecelia whispers, and I agree.

We walk over to where they stand and Cecelia and Lidia – Castor's stylist - start talking. Castor overhears them and says indignantly, "I am not going to be lit on fire." Lidia looks up, "You want to make an impression right? Well, Kat is the best way to make an impression. They all know who she is, and they'll go crazy to see her lit up like that, and they'll go even crazier when they see the new generation following in the footsteps of past victors." Castor's eyes narrow to a glare. "I don't want to be on fire. I don't need any of this! This whole idea is stupid. Everyone knows we mine coal, not sparkles," he sneers angrily. His whining finally cuts my last nerve.

"Shut up! If you don't want sponsors, if you don't want to live, fine. But I kind of want to go home after this, so mind your own damn business. If you won't let them do their job, I guess I'll burn by myself!" I almost yell. Castor looks as if he's about to argue when Dad steps in.

"Look, the stylists really do try to do everything they can to help you, but if you don't want their help, then that's up to you," my dad says calmly. Castor nods and tells Lidia that he doesn't want the fake flames.

Cecelia takes me aside. "He's really something, huh? I already can't stand him, but this is going to be even better for you. As soon as the chariot is out of the tunnel, the flames will turn on. When they do, look surprised, like you didn't expect it. Engage the crowd. They're going to love you," she says, hugging me.

An announcer comes on and tells us we have three minutes until the parade begins. My parents wish me luck and go off to their seats in the balcony, and Haymitch follows them after telling me to 'burn down the house' (I think he's still a bit drunk…). Just as I step onto the chariot, the announcer counts down, "3, 2, 1. District One, you may go." Its goes like this for some time until he finally tells us to go.

As we clear the tunnel, I expect the flames to pop up immediately and when they don't, I'm a little worried. I smile to the crowd and keep waving. Out of the corner of my eye I see Castor, standing there, looking angry. Well, he's as good as dead.

I keep waving and wondering until we pass the first lamp post and I hear a loud 'whoosh' behind me. The sound is so loud that I jump and the crowd gasps. I see myself magnified on every screen, my face definitely surprised. I look around and keep smiling. People begin to fling roses at me and I throw a few into the crowd. I look onto the screen again and see myself surrounded in flames. They're not just flying off my back like a cape, they're surrounding me, but I can't feel a thing. The crowd begins to cheer louder as we get closer to the center of the city. "Kat! Kat! Kat!" they chant, and I thrust my fist into the air, smiling as though I've already won. If I'm going to die, I might as well have a little fun now.

I know what I'm about to do is risky, and that it could be considered traitorous. But they're sending me to die anyway, so I don't worry about it. I stand up on my tip toes, thrust both fists into the air and yell, "Long live District Twelve! Long live the girl on fire!"

The crowd quiets for a split second then erupts even louder than before. I look over and see Castor shaking his head at me, and I say," We're going to die anyway," then turn back to the crowd.

My flames went out as soon we entered the circle and President Thorn gave his speech about the importance of tradition and sacrifice. I tuned out as much as possible. Finally we were on our way back to the stable.

I see the angry look on my mom's face before the chariot stops. She doesn't say a word as I'm helped off the chariot by Cecelia and I say my thanks and goodbyes. She waits until it's just Haymitch, Effie, Dad and I in the elevator to unleash her fury.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" she whisper yells, as I'm sure this elevator is bugged, too.

I'm tired of all the bugging, and hiding, and censoring so I angrily reply, "I'm going to die anyway, so why not give them something to remember?"

Mom is opening her mouth to reply when the elevator doors open. Effie senses a blow up waiting to happen and she quickly ushers me to my room.

As soon as the door is open I run in and slam it behind me. If it were anyone else, I might feel bad about slamming the door, but it's Effie and she knows I don't mean it personally. I wait until I hear the click-clack of her heels walking away before I let it loose. My body is wracked with sobs, and I can't help screaming into my pillow. I scream and cry and scream and cry until all I can do is lay there, staring blankly at the wall.

It feels like forever, but it couldn't have been more than an hour when I hear knocking on my door. I don't say anything, and hope they'll go away.

"Kat, please open up," my mom's calls from behind the door. I don't answer and she tries turning the door knob, which is locked.

"Li Li, please just talk to me," she hasn't called me Li Li since I was seven. I stand up and shakily walk over to the door; as soon as I open it, she envelopes me in a hug.

"I know you don't like it here, with all the cameras and everyone watching. Come on, there's someplace I want to show you. I think you'll really like it," she grabs my hand and closes my door behind me.

We walk through the penthouse and to a door I didn't notice earlier. She opens it and leads me up the flight of stairs and opens the door at the top. She pulls me through and I gasp at what I see.

The Capitol lay below me, its lights shining bright and colorful. The car horns and loud crowds audible from all the way up here. I had never seen something so bizarre or so wonderful. My mom turns to me and for the first time in a very, very long time, we genuinely smile at each other.

* * *

**I didn't originally plan on updating this soon, but I got a few reviews and I really felt like I was ready to update it. So, we've gotten even further into the Castor-thing, so what do you think his problem is?**

**Thank you so much to my reviewers on the last chapter:**

**Naim Wright – Thanks for your comment. I do tend to rush things, I hate when I do that because half the time I don't even realize what I'm doing. I think I'm just excited to get into the meat of this story. Thanks for your review, and I'll work on it!**

**Anon**

**Udflyers**

**If you want to see a trailer for this, let me know in a review, because I'm really thinking about making one. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
